bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultraprime2
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Riruka Dokugamine page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 16:10, 30 July 2012 Re: When you are done with an article, simply remove it from the list. They are checked and re-checked constantly as the wiki is worked on so there is no need for oversight in that area. Regarding the Reigai, it is usually the editors choice. There was never any formal means of putting the names so as long as it is consistent on an article it is fine.-- Re: Bleach Episodes Hey dearie!! Well I used to Stream on YouTube, you used to get great Spanish HQ videos there, and on AnimeFreak.tv but they got a little bad!! In my opinion, the best places are like BleachVerse, where you can torrent the later episodes, its easy, or AnimeAccess lets you download different types!! Hope this help!! :However, I also have the first three seasons on DVD, dubbed and the first two movies, I fully intend to buy the lot of them, I do like supporting the industry if I can!! ::They definitely have the openings and endings and i have seen many with the ending segments!! But in terms of the Segments, I have seen more of them under the DB episodes on AnimeAccess, when you select the the episode it gives a list after you register!! Missed message Hey, looks like missed you on chat, was there something you needed?-- Grammar Corner membership Hi there. Just a notice that, according to the new rules of the Grammar Corner, because you did not make a minimum of 1 grammar-related edit last month, you are being considered for removal from the Grammar Corner. You have 1 week to make a grammar edit and get back on track before we remove you from the corner. Thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to hear that, but thanks for telling me in advance. See you around.--Xilinoc (talk) 09:17, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey!! I did not realize you were in chat before but I am glad to see you coming back around!! I hope things are not as busy as they were previously for you!! Hope you are well!!